Skater Boy
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: High Shcool fic. DR Not for Allenby fans. Domon is crushing on this girl but she crushes his heart. He gets over it quickly and begins to fall for Rain. What will Rain think and do? Read and find out. RR!
1. Chapter one

Skater Boy

Hey! Hope y'all like this 

as much as my Fear.

Yes, this is a song-fic. Skater Boi by Avril Lavigne

  
  


~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't enjoy the pleasure of possessing G Gundam as my very own. I never have and never will! *sobs*

Author's note: This plot came to me while I was listening to the song Skater Boi. I thought this was a very nice storyline. Oh and one other thing, this is when they're all in high school. I'm not gonna go for ~Five years later~. I'm just gonna keep them in high school.^_^ I like it better that way! If you don't know the song, then when I get to the second verse you'll understand about the five years later thing. Domon/Rain FOREVER!!! Die Allenby! Die! R+R!!!!!

  
  


~~

  
  


Skater Boy | Chapter One

  
  


He was a boy,

She was a girl,

Can I make it any more obvious?

  
  


He was a punk, 

She did ballet,

What more can I say?

  
  


He wanted her,

She'd never tell,

Secretly she wanted him as well.

  
  


All of her friends,

Stuck up their nose,

They had a problem with his baggy cloths.

  
  


He was a skater boy,

She said "See ya later, boy"

He wasn't good enough for her.

She had a pretty face, 

But her head was up in space,

She needed to come back down to Earth.

  
  


Domon Kasshu walked down the halls of high school one beautiful morning. He was the most popular guy in school so naturally, he got a wave from almost every pretty girl on the campus. Even the taken ones! But Domon wanted a different girl. One very much unlike himself. This girl was basically the exact opposite of himself. She like to read, go to opera's, perform in ballet, and shop and shop until the store closed. She was rich, needless to say. Her name was Allenby Beardsly. (A/n: spell check...please?) She had long blue hair and sea green eyes. (A/n: does she have green or blue eyes? I don't pay much attention to her in the series. I hate the little witch! lol) He wanted to know this girl. Somehow, he needed her by his side. He passed her in the hall that very morning. With some nervousness, he gave her a sheepish smile. As if to ask her out. She declined him with no smile in return. She had a "If it weren't for my friends look" on her face and he merely nodded in acknowledgment.

"When are you gonna get over her, man? She obviously doesn't want to disappoint her friends. Will you just give up already?" Chibodee Crocket gave him a nudge on his arm. "If you ask me, if she can't go out with you because her friends don't particularly care for ya, then, well, she don't really care for your feelings. Ya know? Domon? Yoo hoo! Domon? Earth to Domon? Do you read? Oh forget it..." Chibodee gave up.

Domon was staring at the back of Allenby's head and didn't even know Chibodee was talking to him. "Huh? What?" Domon finally snapped out of it.

"Man, you're one love sick puppy. But notice I say, 'puppy'. 'Cause, frankly, this is just puppy love, man." George de Sand said as he walked up to Domon and Chibodee.

"Hey. What's up?" Domon greeted him with a smile. "What do you say we go to the skate park after school. I hear Tony Hawk's gonna make an appearance."

"Sure! Man! I love Tony Hawk! He's like, my idol! I wish I could be as good as him!" the boys heard a girl and her friends talking it over behind them. That's were Domon got the idea to ask Chibodee and George. George looked over his shoulder.

"Mademoiselle Rain! How nice to see you again!" George smiled at her as he bent down to kiss her hand.

"Wow. For a skater dude, you're pretty...how do I put this...sophisticated. Usually every skater you meet isn't near as polite when he sees a skater girl, let alone a non-skater girl!" Rain complimented George on his act of courtesy toward her.

She and her friends walked away laughing and talking about Tony Hawk some more. 

The bell for first period had just sounded and everyone was either headed for their locker or class. Domon got to his locker, which happened to be very close to Allenby's. She was collecting her things for first period. Domon was about to slowly maneuver his way over to her locker when her friends surrounded her in a instant. 'Dang! Why do girls always have to travel in packs?' He asked himself, turning around to head for first period, math.

Throughout Mr. Garcia's lecture on the Romans, Mr. Garcia liked to talk about history rather than math and today was one of his days when he can't stay on the subject of mathematics, Domon was writing a note to Allenby.

  
  


Allenby,

Hey! You may not know

me but I certainly know you.

My name is Domon Kasshu 

and I was kinda wondering,

would you like to go to the

Back to school dance, this

Friday night? I know this

is such a short notice seeing 

as this is Thursday but I haven't

been able to find the courage

to ask you. I know you 

probably have a date already 

but please consider accepting!

I would greatly appreciate it.

  
  


Domon K.

  
  


'There, that seems about right.' Domon made his final examinations of his note. Some how, Mr. Garcia's speech changed into a quiz show on American History. He folded it nice and neatly and put Allenby's name on the front of it. Domon was so preoccupied with the note he didn't realize that Mr. Garcia was asking him a question.

"Mr. Kasshu? When was the American Revolution?" Mr. Garcia asked him for the third time.

"What? Huh?" Domon looked around the room stupefied as the all his classmates began to erupt with laughter. Domon turned a light shade of pink and sunk into his chair. Domon was saved from anymore embarrassment by Rain, who had raised her hand to answer Domon's question.

"Ms. Mikamura." Mr. Garcia called on Rain.

"I do believe the American Revolution was on a Saturday, Mr. Garcia." was Rain's answer. The room filled with laughter once more at Rain's comment. Domon looked at Rain and mouthed "Thank you!!" to her. Rain winked at him and then turned to her friend Marie Louise to talk a bit more before the bell dismissed first period.

The rest of Domon's classes went by smoothly until lunch. Domon was going to just slip the note into Allenby's locker but decided to give it to her personally. As Domon and the guys headed off toward the cafeteria, Domon veered off to where Allenby was standing in the snack bar line. He walked up to her as swiftly as possible and conveyed her the note and fled before her friends could see.

Allenby read the note over and over again. She was terribly pleased that he asked her to the dance. 'Ah! I wish I could say yes but what would my friends think? A polished girl like me going out with a skater dude. It wouldn't look right. I'm so confused.' Allenby looked up at the heavens for an answer but got nothing.

Domon joined Chibodee, George, Sai Saici, and Argo at their regular table. "What was that I saw you giving to Allenby, Bro." Sai Saici questioned Domon with a grin on his face.

"Nothing." Domon crossed his arms and looked away, purposely imitating a preppy girl near by. He had his weight shifted to his right side and his left leg was sticking out. They all laughed and continued eating the other half of their food when Domon realized he had been so busy transporting the note from his hand to Allenby's, he hadn't gotten himself any lunch. 

"Crap. The lines are already closed. I spent too much time giving that note to Allenby. Now I can't eat because you all already wolfed down all y'all's food." He looked around. "Does anyone have money for the snack bar?" Domon looked at his comrades hopefully. They all shook their heads.

"Here. Once again I have to save your butt." Rain tapped Domon's shoulder and offered him one dollar and fifty cents. She smiled at him as he took the money.

"Thanks, again." He waved at her as she walked away. He made his way to the snack bar and ordered him a burrito, and a Pepsi. He sat back down and quickly gorged his burrito.

The bell sounded once more and the halls were packed with students. Slowly as their five minutes faded, the halls emptied. And Domon Kasshu made his way to his favorite class. Fourth period English. His one and only class with Allenby.

"New seating chart, class. Pick up all your things and head to the back of the room." Mrs. Lambert announced after the tardy bell rang. Everyone did as they were told and Mrs. Lambert instructed each student to their new assigned seat. "First row back. Chibodee, Steve, Carla, Aspin, Allenby, and Domon." Mrs. Lambert let everyone she called be seated.

Domon looked up at the heavens. 'I've been graced by the Lord!' he thought excitedly. He quickly shook himself mentally and sat down. As Mrs. Lambert continued her seating arrangement, Allenby decided this was the perfect time to give him his answer. She promptly tore out a sheet of paper from her binder and jot down her answer.

  
  


I'm so sorry Domon.

But I can't go with you 

to the dance. I'm so sophisticated

and you're so, so,

unsophisticated. I hope

I haven't insulted you. 

Please forgive me.

-signed, Allenby

  
  


She folded it hurriedly and handed it back to Domon. Domon took the note and looked at it carefully. He was scared to open it. He summoned up all the courage he had and opened it gingerly. It was ultimately all the way open and he began to study the answer. At first he was in shock. 'Allenby...' he eluded the thought from his brain. 'Maybe I just imagined her saying "No.".' he assured himself and read it again. 

'Well, if that's the way she feels, then I won't worship her any longer. If she can't take me for what I am then fine. She's not my type anyway.' his sadness altered into anger. He crumpled up the note and got up to throw it away. On his way back to his seat he shot Allenby a small but to-the-point glare. She understood what it mean and looked away.

'I have offended him. I'm so sorry, Domon. But I will always love you...' Allenby thought to herself as Mrs. Lambert began her lesson. Domon scowled the back of Allenby's head for a while. He finally saw that it wasn't having much effect so he just let it be. The bell rang before he knew it and he exited his former favorite class.

  
  


~A couple of weeks later~

  
  


Domon smiled when the bell for the end of seventh period sounded. "Freedom! Can you feel it?" He directed his question to Sai Saici. Sai Saici was to busy with his girlfriend, Cecil to notice so Argo answered for him.

"Yes Domon! It is a perfect day for rippin' up the skate park." Argo walked with Nastasha by his side. They all had their skate boards and were ready to hit the skate park. It was all a skater could ask for. (A/n: Btw, the gang consisted of Chibodee, George, Marie Louise, Argo, Nastasha, Sai Saici, Cecil, and Domon.) It had half pipes, rails, and all sorts of nifty things to skate on. The sun was shining and it was a nice three day weekend and all they team could think about was catching some major air.

"Have you gotten over Allenby all right, Domon?" Nastasha queried Domon just as they were about to enter the skate park.

"Yes actually. It's been quite easy." he put on a phony debonair English accent. They laughed at his silliness and put on their gear.

"Hey! Rain! Bunny! Over here!" Cecil called out to the missing part of the mob.

"Yo what's up! Rain greeted her friends as she and Bunny got to their buddies. Bunny hugged Chibodee tight.

"I haven't seen you all day!" She whimpered playfully. They laughed a while and got to some serious skating. Domon chose to hang with Rain for a while. He figured she could use some company and they were both currently single. Everyone else wanted to skate with their girlfriends/boyfriends. 

So Rain and Domon showed off to one another for a while. "Oh yea? I could do that."

"Oh that's so easy!"

"Ok, that one might be a little be hard for me."

"Now I totally can't do that!"

This went on for about an hour. Then they figured, what the hell, lets go get an ice cream and chat for a while. They headed for the little Baskinrobbins across the street and got a cone each and sat on the patio.

"How come you're always so nice to me and saving my butt practically 24/7?" Domon had been wondering this for quite some time now.

"I dunno. I guess I've just took a liking to you. That's all." Rain replied and looked up at Domon who was clearly enjoying this little spur of the moment date thing. He grinned at her. Rain tilted her head in confusion. 'Why is he grinning like that?' she thought to herself. A couple of moments passed and he just stared and grinned at her. She began to giggle a bit. He kept grinning. She kept giggling harder and harder until she had to throw her head back and laugh.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked him through her laughter.

He shook his head. "I have no clue but something about you made me grin like mad." He said with a frown on his lips but playfulness in his eyes. Then something he didn't expect happened. She stood up and sat on his lap. And to his amazement and her's, she kissed him on the lips.

  
  


~~

Well, here's chapter one! I hope it's not boring! Gosh.. But anyway, Updates soon! Please review!!!

  
  


In chapter two: How will Domon react to Rain's kiss? Will they become more than just 'friends?' STAY TUNED!! 

  
  


Princess from planet HyPeR ^_^ Peace.

  
  
  
  


Dedication: To the American Troops out fighting for our country. God Bless America!!! *national anthem plays in the background* DIE SADDAM! DIE ALLENBY!! DOMON+RAIN=FOREVER AND EVER!!!!!!!!!

  
  


It is now currently 2:01am on March 23rd,2003 O.o' Don't ask...


	2. Chapter two

Authors note: Ok, here's the news. Fanfiction.net won't let me upload the replacement for chapter one. I took out the lyrics for Skater Boy but it says "The document is empty." or something like that. Whatever. Just forget the lyrics are there. Unless you want me to put the rest of the lyrics in and have it have nothing to do with the story. Have'em there just for looks. Tell me! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

  
  


Skater Boy | Chapter two

  
  


Domon was certainly taken by surprise with the kiss. His eyes widened and he gasped through his nose. But he quickly gave in. He couldn't help himself. I mean, how often does a pretty girl just walk up, sit in your lap and kiss you? He rested his hands on her waist and she slung her arms around his neck. The kiss ended up being longer than they both thought it would be. By now the rest of the gang noticed they were missing from the skate park and went to look for them.

Almost immediately they found them. They gaped at them as they watched the smooch intensify. "Is this totally happening?" Chibodee questioned no one in particular. The others were too stunned. They couldn't answer.

About a minute and a half passed before Rain pushed away from his body. They smiled at each other for a crisp second. Their eyes dilated and they went a deep crimson color. Rain hopped up out of his lap and seized her skateboard. She looked at him momentarily and then scuttled off. She lunged onto her skateboard and took off down the street. Domon was too astonished to look after her. He thought about that kiss for the longest time. The others finally arose from their trance and scrambled their way over there.

"What was that!" Bunny and Marie Louise roared in his face. Domon just made a soft grunt and stood up. He looked toward the direction she fled and ran after her. Again everyone was in perplexity. 

'Rain. Tell me why you kissed me like that! Tell my why I gave in! Is it Rain? Is she the one I really love?' He weighed the questions out in his brain. 'I've got to catch up to her!' he pushed him self harder. He ran faster and faster 'til he reached his pinnacle of speed. "Ah ha!" he sighed as he finally saw her. She was unlocking the door to her house.

"Dad! Are you home?" Rain called into the house before she stepped in. 'What am I doing here? I'm of no use here. Besides, it's a beautiful day! I should be outside!' She changed her mind about coming in and closed the door and locked it back up. She sat down on the front porch and deliberated where she should go. "I can't go back to the skate park because I know I'll be swarmed with questions!" She stated out loud. She felt like she was being watched and looked up to see Domon beholding her with compassion in his chocolate brown eyes. Her sapphires glowed as she looked at him with the same amount of understanding.

"What are you doing here, Domon?" She asked him even though she already knew the answer.

He beamed at her and held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a second then took it in her own. "Let's go to the park. Chill a little. Hmm?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded. They leaped up onto their skateboards and made their way to the city park. The conversation to the park was wordless. It was nothing but facial expressions and light chuckles. When they got to the park, they took off all their gear and made their way for the swings. They began swinging hand in hand then they decided to have fun instead of this mushy crap.

The began to have competitions on who could jump the highest out of the swing and land the farthest. Every now and then they would roll around on the ground. The got tired of the swings and went for the monkey bars. Domon decided he wanted to chase her and so he did. They ran all around and through the play equipment. He scared her a couple of times and she let out some screams and turned the other way.

Allenby was walking down the street very near the park. She neared Domon and Rain rather swiftly. She could hear their laughter and fun. She didn't recognize his or her voice from the distance. But when she saw them there, flirting with each other in the form of pity merriment, she froze. She could not move a muscle. Something about them being together made her blood boil. "That's it. From this day forward, me and Rain Mikamura are mortal enemies!" She breathed and turned on her heel. She clamored away angrily and walked a couple of steps back to where she came from. But then, she had an idea. She smirked a warped little smirk and headed toward Domon and Rain.

Rain was the first to spot her approaching. Allenby made her way to Domon and wrapped her arms around him. "Domon, how have you been my wittle sugar bear?" She asked him with sheer baby talk. 

"Huh?" Domon was flustered. "What are you talking about?!" He tried to push her away but only made things worse. She tightened her hold on him and cooed in his ear. 

Rain just stood there. Mortified. "Domon. . . ." Rain murmured so softly it was hardly audible. 'Could he have just been toying with me? Was all this just a joke to him? I can't believe this. How could he do this to me! I though my aspirations were finally coming true. I can't take this!' Tears filled the brims of her eyes and she took off running as fast as she could. She didn't stop no matter what.

"Rain!! Come back! I can explain! RAIN!!" He cried as he reached out for her disappearing body.

He turned toward Allenby and shook her by the shoulders a few times. "Why did you do that, Allenby? Why?" He bellowed in her face.

"I couldn't help my self, Domon! I got jealous! I love you!" Allenby confessed her emotions for him. "I have ever since I first laid my eyes on your sweet face. My passion for you runs deeper than Rain's ever will!" Allenby tried to persuade him to fall for her. Domon still hadn't forgot about the letter to him about the declination to go to the dance with him and what she had said about him.

"Well, look. If you love me so much then why don't you let me be with Rain. She's the one that makes me feel happiest! She's always been there for me and unlike you, she would never ever try to get in the way of someone else's happiness. I'm content at my heart when I'm with Rain and I don't ever want to lose her. She means the world to me. I would do anything for her. And it only took ice cream to figure it out." Domon looked at her with a stern but pleading expression.

"Excuse me but did you say that all it took for you to realize this was ice cream?" Allenby couldn't pass the last part for making sense.

"Never mind that. Now, Allenby, will you please let me be with Rain?" His eyes begged her. She tilted her head.

"As you wish." She bowed her head in sorrow and released him. Droplets formed in her eyes and she just let them fall to the cold earth.

Domon hurried to Rain's house and knocked on the door. He heard loud rock music so he knew she was home. He checked to see if she left it unlocked. She didn't. "Rain! Open up! I need to set this straight! Please, Rain!" he called to the door but got no response. He made his way to the back yard and hopped the fence. He hunted for a ladder so he could make his way up to her bedroom window on the second floor. 'Dang. Why did she have to be rich?' He consulted with himself as he placed the ladder on the right window. He climbed up the ladder and knocked on her window gently. She looked up at him. Her tear filled face was flushed. She stood up and walked over to the window. She opened it slowly. But before Domon had a chance to speak, she pushed the ladder over and he and the ladder toppled to the ground. She yelled, "Timber!" and slammed the window shut.

Domon just laid there in measureless physical and emotional misery. He figured he'd better just give up and went home.

  
  


~~//later that night\\~~

  
  


Rain couldn't sleep. She was heartsick and had no appetite. She glanced over at her alarm clock. "1:21a.m. already?" she turned away from it and sighed. "But I'm not even tired. I think I'll go to the park again." She got up and put her jacket on. She headed out the door and walked the distance to the park. When she got there, she sat on the vacant swing and swung back and forth slowly and steadily. She was there only thirty minutes when she heard a voice.

"Couldn't sleep either?" His voice sounded so sweet and precious to her. It had to be Domon. The memory of Allenby filled her mind and she started to get up out of her swing but Domon was there, holding her down.

"Let go of me!" She beat against his chest but it wasn't enough to make him move out of her way.

"No, Rain. Not until you hear me out." He looked into her blue eyes and asked for her ears. She just stared at him. He continued. "I'm sorry, Rain. I have no clue what got into Allenby but she isn't my girlfriend. I don't have any feelings for her. All my love and soul go to only one. And that is you. Rain, I love you more than life itself. If I didn't have you in my world, my existence would be a living hell! All I ever need was you by my side. You've helped me countless times and never once did I truly thank you. But now is my chance. I can think you fall all the money you've loaned me, for all the embarrassment you've saved me from. I'm giving you my heart. And all I want to know is: is it good enough for you? I mean sure it's been bruised and crushed but it'll love you faithfully and. . ." he paused to let all this soak in to her head. ". . .and if you don't approve of my offer, I'll surely die of heartache and despair. I love you too much to let you slip through my fingers." he concluded his lecture and laid his head onto her lap.

When he felt slender fingers softly run themselves through is hair, he knew she had forgiven him. He looked up at her and she looked down onto his honey sweet face. They let the moment get to them once more when she brought his head up to hers. Her lips claimed his and they immersed themselves in a lustful kiss. The rain began to poor in a steady downfall. He picked her up off the swing and rested her on the ground. He positioned his head on her chest and listened to her breathe. Each breath was like a blessing to him. Rain sat up and looked at Domon in the face.

"Let's go to my place. Nobody's home."

  
  
  
  


~~~///Ok, chapter one was longer but I kinda ran out of ideas. Imagine that. lol. Well, it's late and I'd better be in bed. By the way, Chapter three, coming up soon!\\\~~~


	3. Chapter three

Writers Note: Ok, sorry this took so long to get up. I've been grounded. I got a D in math and my mom changed the password to the Internet and kept me from getting on. But now it's up so, enjoy! ^ ^ P.S. There is a song to this fic. My Valentine by Martina McBride. READ AND REVIEW!!!!

  
  


Skater Boy | Chapter three

  
  


The sun shined cheerfully into Rain's window the next morning. She laid on her bed with her head hid in Domon's chest. Their clothes were scattered all around the room. They laid there sleeping peacefully. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Birds chirped outside and the morning seemed almost flawless. Rain aroused and when she seen Domon's body she was surprised. She thought last night was just a dream. One of her mere fantasies. But it was in fact real. The passion and heat of the previous night. Then she realized something. 'Oh my god! What if father's home!' She shouted in her head as she began to shake Domon slightly. "Domon. Domon, wake up. Father might be home. He may have come in late." She breathed in his ear.

"What?" He looked at her, unquestionably wanting more sleep. He rolled over and let out a moan. Rain furrowed her eye brows. "Domon!" She whispered louder and pushed him off the bed. The took the blankets and one pillow along with him on his one-way trip to the floor.

"Have a nice trip?" She asked him as she rushed around the room for some clothes. Domon got up sluggishly and put his clothes from yesterday on. When they were fully clothed she jostled him behind the door as she opened it so her father wouldn't see him if he was here. His room was right across from hers and if he were awake he would be on Rain's case like white on rice. Dr. Mikamura didn't really care too much for any of her friends, especially Domon. Who know's why, he just didn't.

Rain lucked out. He was asleep and so she ushered Domon to the door. He was almost out the door when he turned around and kissed her goodbye. She had stars in her eyes when someone a made them self known. "Why was Domon here so early, Rain?" Dr. Mikamura queried his daughter suspiciously.

Rain sweat dropped. "Um. . .uh. . .er. . .well, he was here studying with me last night and we just crashed in my room for the night." Rain thought quickly and faced her dad. He put her hands behind her head and giggled half heartedly and made a nab for her jacket. "I'm going out! Bye, father! Love you!" Rain said as she hurried out he door.

'Great. Now where am I going to go?' Rain asked herself as she thought about he mess she got herself in. Dr. Mikamura just tuned around and scratched his rear.

"Kids." he muttered as he made his way back to his room.

Rain folded her arms. She just walked which ever way her legs carried her. She frowned at her shoe. She looked up and saw a cloud that resembled Allenby's sad face. She laughed at it and looked ahead of her. She passed the park and saw Allenby sitting on the swing Rain had been in that night. Then she gasped. "MY SKATE GEAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT MY SKATE GEAR! AND IT'S STILL THERE!" Rain gawked at the pile of equipment on the ground near the slide. She couldn't believe it. She went to pick it up but then looked at Allenby.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked her as she sat down next to her in the second swing.

"What's wrong!? WHAT'S WRONG!!? I'll tell you what's wrong! You're wrong! That's what!" Allenby blew up in her face.

"Now that's no way to talk. Just because you didn't get what you wanted doesn't mean you can go around treating people like crap. Sometimes you just have to accept what life throws at ya. You can't plan everything out. I'm sorry, Allenby but Domon made his decision. He can't argue with his heart. His heart would ultimately win. Besides, I love Domon more than he'll ever know. He's all that and a bag of cheetos to me! He's my pride and joy. I need him! He's like the air I breathe. He's what keeps me alive. He's the only reason I live." Rain poked these words in Allenby's face. She looked down at her shoes and then got out of the swing before Allenby could refute.

Rain swiftly put on her skate accessories and boarded over to Domon's house. He never locked the door so she just helped herself inside. She made her way to Domon's room. She opened his bedroom door and peered inside. She gave an irked sweat drop. He was spread out over his bed, sound asleep. 'How could he be sleeping! It's almost noon!' she processed the question in her brain. She got to surveying his face. It was so beautiful. He looked like a harmless child. He was so calm. He looked as if he was having a rather pleasant dream. She smiled and shut the door gently as not to wake him from his slumber.

As she turned around to make her way back down the hallway, she tripped over the chord to the vacuum cleaner and cascaded down to the floor with a small cry. The thud stirred Domon from his siesta. 

"What are you doing here, Rain?" Domon looked at her sleepily. He yawned and staggered out of bed. Rain prodded herself up off the floor and looked at Domon as she dusted her self off.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all! I was uh. . .just poking around and tripped. I was about to leave but now that you're awake, wanna go do something?" she stammered and looked at her shoes once more.

"Yeah sure. But first I have go to shower. I stink." He stretched and walked into the bathroom. She began to sing a song.

---If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you. If there were no tears. No way to feel inside, I'd still feel for you. And even if the sun refused to shine. Even if romance ran out of rhyme. You would still have my heart, until the end of time. You're all I need, my love. My valentine. All of my life, I've been waiting for all you give to me. You've opened my eyes, and showed my how to love unselfishly. I've dreamed of this a thousand times before. And in my dreams, I couldn't love you more. I would give you my heart, until the end of time. You're all I need, my love. My valentine. Even If the sun refused to shine. Even if romance ran out of rhyme. You would still have my heart, until the end of time. 'Cause all I need is you, my valentine. You're all I need my love, my valentine.---

Rain finished her song and smiled. Domon popped his head out of the bathroom and gave her a well deserved, "Wow!".

Rain blushed. She didn't even notice the water turning off. 'I guess I was singing louder than I thought.' She blushed even deeper as she thought to herself.

"Man Rain! That was remarkable! I've never heard a voice like yours. You could really go professional." He praised her on her talent. Rain was now the color of an apple and she just shook her head particularly fast.

She had about five sweat drops. "Ahh shucks, Domon! You're just being nice to me! I barely made that up!" (A/n: In this story she did! ^_^) 

Domon shook his head. "You're in denial, Rain. You have talent. If you can free-style like that and not have skill then, I don't know what talent is."

About five more sweat drops formed. Then they were quickly replaced with a big wide smile.

  
  


-Chibi scene- 

  
  


Rain balled her hands up into fists and held them under chin. She had big shiny eyes and cat ears. She stroked her cheek against his chest and purred. Then she jumped back and placed her hands on his shoulders.

  
  


-End chibi scene-

  
  


"You're just too darn sweet, Domon. Ya know that right?" she chirped as she beamed at him. "Ya know what? Just forget about that shower. I stink too so we'll stink together." Rain offered this to him on a silver platter. He couldn't refuse. He grinned and grabbed her hand and walked to the door.

"C'mon. Lets go 'stink' up the movie theater." Domon suggested and they laughed and walked out the door. Rain just left her skate gear there.

They chose the movie, Old School and took their seats in the back row in the middle. They got loads of candy, sodapop, and popcorn. They needed an extra chair on each side of them just for their snacks. Even through the previews they were stuffing food in their faces. They were done with about a third of it when the movie finally started.

Half way through the movie a voice came over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, please allow Domon Kasshu to hear this announcement." Domon just looked at Rain. Somehow, they recognized this voice. The news continued. "I would like to dedicate this song to you." Immediately the song Waiting for Tonight by Jennifer Lopez began.

Domon looked at Rain and shrugged. Then Rain figured out who dedicated this song to him. "Allenby." She looked at him and he gasped. She sweat dropped then continued. "This is another pathetic attempt to get you away from me. Well, I'm gonna give her a lesson she WON'T forget about love and the privacy of others." She got out of her seat and sprinted towards the office of the theater. She found Allenby there smirking. Rain walked up to Allenby and seized her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her from her chair.

"Allenby, why won't you get it through your head that Domon and I are in love? He doesn't love you and never will!" Rain let Allenby down and stepped back. She turned and walked out the door but as soon as she got to the hallway, Allenby let out a screech and jumped on Rain's back and began scratching her with her incredibly long nails. Rain pulled her over her head and body slammed her on the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you, Allenby."

"You already have." Allenby said coldly. Allenby attempted to trip Rain by kicking her ankle but Rain jumped up and landed on Allenby's side.

"I'm sorry, Allenby." Rain kicked her in the side and sent her flying into a wall causing her to become unconscious. The manager quickly urged Rain out of the theater for 'disrupting the peace.' 

It wasn't long after that Domon came clamoring out with what was left of the food. "What happened to you? Why are you mad?" Rain asked him.

"I don't know really. I guess I'm just mad that they kicked you out of the theater." he answered her as he looked at is watch.

"HOLY CAT PISS BATMAN! I'm late!!" Domon thundered and looked at Rain urgently. "I'm late for my master's funeral! And I haven't even showered yet! I totally forgot about it! Crap it!"

"Well, then, I have the solution. RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND GET READY!" She pushed him in the direction of his house and sighed. He took her advice and surged in and out of his house. In face, he was still putting his last shoe on when he bursted out of the front door.

Rain was there in her BMW waiting for him. While he was getting ready, she went and picked it up from her house. He quickly jumped it. "Main street." He said and she punched it.

"How did Master Asia die anyway?" Rain asked.

"A very tragic farm accident. That's all you need to know. The rest is too gruesome to mention." Domon looked down on the floor.

Rain had a disturbing mental picture form in her brain and gave a disgusted look on her face. (A/n: I'll let you come up with your own ideas on how he died. *evil grin*)

They reached the funeral home and Domon quickly jumped out.

"I'll wait here for you!" Rain called out because she didn't know exactly how late he was. Rain parked across the street so she could listen to her tunes without disturbing the memorial service. She played Addicted by Simple Plan then The Anthem by Good Charlotte. Then she pulled out her Linkin Park CD and popped it into the CD player.

An hour later Domon opened the door to the car and sat down. "Follow the people to the burial grounds." Rain nodded and turned the car back on. They slowly made their way to the cemetery along with all the people.

"I've never realized how many people knew Master Asia." Rain and Domon said in unison. They looked at each other thinking, 'She/He was reading my mind'. Rain turned back to her driving and continued to the churchyard. Then all of a sudden they heard a honk beside them.

"Hey Chibodee! What's up?" Rain and Domon said in unity once more.

"Are you reading my mind?" unison once more.

"ARG!!!" The yelled and turned back to Chibodee sweat dropped.

"Yea. . . ." was all Chibodee could voice. He snapped out of it when he almost hit the car in front of him. Rain and Domon laughed at the potential car wreck. They finally reached their destination and Domon hopped out of the car and made his way to Master Asia's coffin.

Rain sighed. 'Alone for another thirty minutes to an hour.' She pulled out a skater magazine and began reading it. As she was reading a bird decided to perch it self on her head. She looked up slowly. She looked around to see if anyone was looking at her. She flipped down the visor and looked in the mirror. She sweat dropped.

"GO AWAY BIRD!!" She hollered causing all the people at Master Asia's burial ceremony to look at her funny and insulted. Rain's face went claret and she faded into her chair. 'How embarrassing. . .' Rain closed her eyes and imagined she was someplace else.

  
  
  
  


Well, how was it? Chapter four coming up soon as I can get back on the Internet. My dedication from the first chapter is still in effect!!! DIE ALLENBY!!!! Who know's I might make an appearance in the next chapter as Riyoko!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The one and only,

Me!


	4. Chapter four

(A/n: All right. Here it finally is. Chapter four. ^_^ Yay!!! Also, in one of my review's I made, I said something about a new story called Beauty and the Beast that I was working on. Well, turns out I might not even get it up. I have a sort of writers block on the thing. I can't think of a good plot. Oh well. R+R like always!! Oh and thanks for all my um. . . what would you call good reviews? I know flames are bad reviews but. . . . I KNOW! Roses! Get it? Like at the end of a good concert people will throw roses at ya cause they like the show. Eh, eh? -_- Oh well.)

  
  


Skater Boy | Chapter four

  
  


Domon walked over to the car to check out what Rain was hollering about. He peered over the rim of the car. She looked up. "Hi. . .Domon."

"What the heck is up, Rain?" Domon whispered forcefully. "You've disturbed the burial!"

"I'm so sorry! But this bird stood on my head and I didn't want it to take a crap on my head." She explained still red in the face. "Do you want me to leave right now?"

Domon shook his head. "N-" Domon was cut off by a scream from Rain.

"Riyoko! What are you doing here! I thought you were in a boarding school in England!" Rain jumped out of the car and bolted toward her best friend since pre-kindergarten.

"Well, it got really boring. Besides, I like it much better here in the U.S.. More exciting, ya know." Riyoko and Rain giggled.

Domon was in sheer confusion. "Who are you?" he asked flatly.

"Who are you?" She shot the question back at him. (A/n: I'm making Riyoko act and talk just like me. ^_^)

"I asked you first." Domon's tone was scary.

"Do you not like me?" Riyoko placed a hand on her chest and began to fan her eyes. Domon couldn't help but laugh.

"No, not really but you're funny. I'll give you that much." he chuckled as he headed back to the burial.

Then she glared at the back of his head. "Well, I like you but my imaginary friends, Bob and Steve, don't like you!" Domon turned around. He could not believe what he just heard her say.

"What?"

"Steve's uncle is pregnant."

O.O' O.o' o.O' -_-' "How brainless can you get?"

"Ahhhh! When's the baby due?" Rain took Riyoko's side on this.

"Well, since Steve's a male it takes longer than nine months. He's been pregnant about 5 months so I expect the baby to arrive in roughly a year." Riyoko said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. 

"Well. . . . Rain's gone insane. I'll see you at school, Rain and maybe you too, Riyoko." Domon waved good bye and turned back around to walk to the burial again.

"Wait! How will you get home?"

"My house isn't far from here so I'll just walk. Bye."

"Toodles!" Riyoko smiled and waved. Rain and Riyoko jumped into the car and sped away. They talked and talked and talked some more. They haven't seen each other for five years.

"Hey, what does your shirt say?" Rain asked suddenly noticing her shirt. It was black with white letters.

"It says, MY DAY ISN'T COMPLETE UNTIL I'VE TERRIFIED A COMPLETE STRANGER." Riyoko pulled her shirt down straight so the letters could be seen clearer. "I also have this other shirt that says, MY IMAGINARY FRIEND SAYS YOU HAVE SERIOUS MENTAL PROBLEMS. It's so funny! And I have another one that says, I THINKED THEREFORE I'M CONFUSED. And one that says, IF YOU CAN'T LAUGH AT YOUR SELF, LAUGH AT OTHERS. I think they're all just so hilarious." Rain giggled and continued driving. When she got to her house she put the car back in the garage.

"Um, Riyoko, why were you at Master Asia's funeral?"

"I heard your voice. 'Go away bird!!!'. Remember that?"

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot about that."

"I did the most moronic thing yesterday. It was quite funny. My parents weren't home and I was in the kitchen listening to music and I backed into the refrigerator and said, 'Excuse me, sir.' I started laughing at myself. It was so funny." Riyoko and Rain both started to giggle. "Also, I start school Monday."

"Oh really? When did you get home from England?"

"Two days ago."

"AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!?"

Riyoko turned around and headed for the kitchen. "I'm hungry." She ignored the question.

"grrrr. . ." Rain growled and stomped after Riyoko into the kitchen.

The rest of the day pressed on and the girls continued to have fun.

  
  


~Two Weeks Later: At School, Lunch time~

  
  


"Oh no. Here comes Chance." Riyoko said as she sat at the lunch table with Domon, Rain, and Chibodee.

"Chance?" Chibodee asked.

"That dude over there. The last couple of days he's been pestering me and my friend, Elisa. Usually, he'll just walk by and give me and Elisa a weird look then scream a short lil scream at us. Yesterday, he stood around the table me and Elisa were at and just stared at us. It was creepy. Then he screamed and walked away." Riyoko explained. (A/n: By the way, this really happened.)

Chance made his way to the table they were at. His friend, Richard, whom they call Lil Richie, picked up Riyoko's spoon and started to play with her pudding. "Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" Then he picked out a frito from her frito pie and dipped it in the pudding and stuck it in his mouth but quickly spat it back out.

"That's salty!" Lil Richie said.

"Well no crap, sherlock! It's a frito."

Then Chance picked up another frito from Riyoko's frito pie and started crumbling it all over Rain's plate, who was siting across from her. When he was finished he picked up her napkins and handed them to her. "Here, you can have these." he said as she took them. He and his friend walked away. (A/n: That happened for real, too! Of course, I don't remember the exact dialogue.)

"Well, that was weird. You sure do know some funny people, Riyoko." Domon looked at her as Rain and Chibodee stared at her.

"I know."

The bell rang and they went to throw their trash away and head for their lockers.

"What class do you have next, Riyoko?" Chibodee asked.

"English with Mrs. Lambert. Duh! I have fourth period with you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"That's okay. I have those days. Crap. I just remembered that I got a schedule change. I now have life science for fourth. I'll see you later guys." She said as she walked toward the LS room with Mrs. Baker. When she entered the room she saw Rain and sat down next to her. Then she noticed a girl with blue hair and green eyes.

"Who's that girl with the funky lookin hair?" She asked Rain.

"Allenby Beardsly. She's a prep."

"I've heard of her before. She seems like a real snob. And she definitely dresses all preppy. I don't like her."

"She is as snob! She turned Domon down for the back to school dance at the beginning of the year just because he was a skater dude and she didn't want her friends to make fun of her. Really stuck up, huh?"

"Pshhhh! That girl needs an 'tude adjustment! Man, I'd say yes in a heartbeat if Domon asked me out!"

"Back off! Domon's mine."

"I know. I was just sayin. Ya know?"

Rain blushed. "Oh yeah."

"Besides, I like another dude even though I have no chance at meeting him."

"Who?"

Riyoko reddened and looked up at the ceiling. "Billyfromgoodcharlotte." she said in one short breath.

"What?"

"Billy from Good Charlotte. I think he's cute!"

"I like Joel and Benji." said a voice from behind them.

"Hey! Elisa! I didn't see you when I walked in!" Riyoko exclaimed as she turned around.

The tardy bell finally rang and the conversation ceased. They had to because it was the teacher's one of the teachers many rules for the class aside from the school wide rules. That class quickly passed and so did the others. Soon school was over for the day and the 'G Gang' walked over to the mall. (A/n: This should be interesting. . .)

They all walked around a while when Marie Louise had a suggestion. "Hey you guys, I think we should go act stupid in the stores. Like mess with all sorts of stuff. Try on all sorts of funky clothes and talk in English accents. Run around and-"

"We get the picture." Domon cut her off. He sounded almost angry.

"Well who twisted your boxers in a knot?" Rain looked at him.

"How do you know he wears boxers, Rain?" Nastasha asked her with one eyebrow up and one down. Rain flushed and looked away.

"Ah ha!" Was everyone's reply. Then Riyoko broke into a song.

(A/n: ol = pathetic attempt at a music note.) 

ol-Way down yonder on the chattahoochee, it gets hotter than a hoochie coochie. We laid rubber on the Georgia asphalt, got a little crazy but we never got caught. Down by the river on a Friday night. Pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight. Talkin' 'bout cars and dreamin' 'bout women Never had a plan; just livin for the minute. Yeah_____ Way down yonder on the chattahoochee, never knew how much that muddy water ment to me, but I learned how to swim and I learned who I was, lot about livin' and a little 'bout love.-ol.

She finished the song and looked at her in awe. "That was funny! Do you know any other songs?" Cecil asked.

"Not any right now but I presume I will later. Just gotta go see Elisa. She'll for sure have some." Riyoko replied. Then she looked at her watch. "Well, I best be off. I have loads of homework. See ya." She waved goodbye as she veered to the nearest exit.

"Word. I have to get goin' too. I think we all should. See you all." Sai Saici said as he and Cecil waved and walked away. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways for the time being.

"Domon, you haven't spoken a word all day. Is their something wrong? Do you need anything?" She said with concern.

"I-I'm f-fine." he stammered, backing up as she leaned closer to him.

"What gives, Domon?"

"N-nothing. Really. I-I'm okay." he assured her. Just then Allenby came running up wearing a short denim skirt that she had no right to be wearing and a virtually translucent purple tube top. Her hair was up in a pony tail and had two thin strings extending down the sides of her cheeks. Rain took one look at her and said to judged to herself, 'Well, she looks exceptionally hoe-ish today. I wonder which corner she came from. Seventh and Main or 50th and Wallace?'. Allenby walked right up to Domon and hugged him. "I'm so glad you broke up with Rain. Now we can be together. I don't care what my friends think." she looked up at his face and he looked at a confused Rain. Her face didn't know wether or not to show anger, hurt, or confusion so it showed it all at once.

"Rain. . ." he started but words failed him. Every emotion was running through Rain. All except happiness. She felt like crying but at the same time punching both of their lights out. She didn't want to talk about this. She turned on her heel and looked back and muttered, "Be happy. I hope you've made the right decision, Domon. Bye." she said numbly. She began walking away.

When Rain got home, she began pacing the floor. She thought about all the things Domon told her about his life bing a living hell with out her and how he absolutely loved her. She thought about that one passionate night. She thought about their first kiss. She thought about today. Her anger at Allenby rose and rose. It wouldn't die. Her blood boiled. Stress was building and would not let her calm down. She heard the doorbell ring and she went to answer it. It was Domon and Allenby. "Well look who has the NERVE to show up here. You two had better leave before something, terrible, happens." She scared them but they came in anyway. She was having trouble catching her breath for some reason. She sat down and they began to talk to her.

"Rain, this was all my fault. I felt sorry for Allenby. Her father just passed away and I told her that me and you broke up so I could be with her. She has nobody to talk to and. . .and I just wanted to help." he explained.

"So that's your excuse? You think it's okay to cheat if the person is having EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS?! It sounds like her problem. Life's gonna go on, ya know. She doesn't have to mope around all day. She could go out with one of her hooker friends or something. You don't have to babysit her, let alone, DATE her. Sometimes Domon, when it comes to knowing what you want and how you feel, you have the short end of the stick. Well, I'm tired of this, Domon! I can't keep giving you chances. Go find someone else to explain all this to. I don't want to hear it." she said coldly and gave them the cold shoulder. Domon and Allenby looked at each other then back at Rain. Their mouths went open in shock when they seen that her body was on the floor and moving uncontrollably. She was choking and struggling for air. Allenby ran to the phone to dial 911 and Domon knelt down beside Rain and tried to calm her down. About a minute later she stopped moving and looked at Domon. She left side was limp. She couldn't move it at all.

'Could she have had a stroke?' Domon asked himself. 'But her eating habits are fine. I know she's healthy.' The ambulance finally got there and they rushed her to the hospital. An hour passed and then the doctors came to tell Domon the news.

"She suffered a minor stroke. Even though she acted like it was major, it wasn't life threatening. Our study shows that she suffered from a great deal of stress and anxiety." Domon's face turned to guilt. The doctor walked away and Domon sat down.

'She had a stroke cause of me. Man, I didn't know she felt so strongly of me. Oh god. That pain she must have suffered through. I think I should tell her how I feel and I've realized, I've just been treating her like shit over here. It's time I grow up.' he stood up and walked into her room. She was awake and looking at him. Tears ran down her face. She was starting to feel her left side. He sat next to her and caressed her cheek. He just looked at her face. 'Why didn't I see this before?'. Her usable hand placed itself on his. He hugged her and all arguments seemed to just dissipate. They were in love again and stronger than ever. But when Allenby saw them, she just turned away.

"I'll get my vengeance. You just wait, Rain. One day, Domon Kasshu will be all mine."

  
  


YAY!!! Chapter 4 finally! If there's any errors in my writing, I'm sorry. It's late and I don't feel like proofreading this chapter. Yea, yea, I know. I'm lazy but who gives a flying fart anyway? Toodles!


	5. Chapter five

(A/n: THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! And fuck all the flamers!!! *Evil grin* Thanks Lil Washu for dedicatin' your 'Master' Chapter to meh! I can't remember if it's ch. number 5, 6, or 7. I suffer from CRS ya know. (Can't Remember Shit) Anyhoo, chapter 5 is up now! I think this chapter may conclude this story but I may drag it on longer. I don't really have a clue! Now, enough of meh blabbering! On with the show/story/thingy!!!! My tab key isn't working!! Ok, now it is. . . . ^_^' )

  
  


Skater boy | Chapter 5

  
  


Allenby blustered away leaving Domon and Rain alone. She went home to plot her revenge. The seconds that ticked away turned in to minutes then turned into hours. The nurse would periodically come in and check on Rain. Three hours passed by so quickly it was almost disturbing. A knock on the door came and the nurse told Domon he had to leave or go to the waiting room. "Ms. Mikamura will be out shortly." She said as she nudged Domon out of the door.

"But, miss. I want to be with her." Domon argued with her.

"No." was her flat reply.

"Okay, fine." Domon sat down in a chair and crossed his feet and blew his cheeks out, keeping his mouth shut and rocked back in forth in his chair. Five minutes died and someone came up behind him and poked Domon's cheeks, causing him to make a funny squeaking noise. His lips remained stuck out as he looked up trying to see who it was. "Rain!" he suddenly smiled. She smiled back.

"Your so weird, Domon. Lets go. I don't like hospitals." she looked around and grabbed his hand. They walked out the doors just chatting and made their way to the car.

"Do you feel like going to school tomorrow? I can stay at your house with you if you want." Domon's concern for her will being made her smile.

"Yes, I think I'll go to school. You see, to me, school is just a good way to waste time between the weekends. And if I don't go to school, I would get pretty bored! Besides, I couldn't ask you to miss it just because of me. I guess I just over reacted when I got mad at you. I'm so sorry." She looked at him.

"No way Rain am I going to let you apologize to me. I'm the one that should be sorry! I suppose my head was just up my ass when I decided to lie about us being broke up and all that. You were totally right. When it comes to things like knowing what I want, I do, in fact, have the short end of the stick." he paused to let all this sink in. He turned a corner and then added, "I'm sorry."

"Nope. None of us is to be sorry. It was nobody's fault. Just blame it on fate." she smiled at her idea on who to blame.

"Okay, yeah! Great!" he like the idea and figured, what the hell, "Damn you, Fate!" Rain laughed at his comment and grabbed his free arm. He pulled up to her house and they both got out and headed for the door. They swung the door open and found her father sitting there, waiting for them.

"Where HAVE you been?! I've been worried sick! You know to call me, Rain, when you know you are going to be late. It's almost one in the morning! How do you two explain yourselves?" Mr. Mikamura was furious. He looked at both of them. Especially Domon. He didn't trust him or his family.

"Yes, do explain to us why you two are so late." Kyoji, Domon's older brother, appeared from the hall. The sound of the toilet flushing could be heard in the distance.

"Well, um, we went to the skate park and lost track of time." he lied.

"Uh huh, and without gear and when the park closes at ten?" Mr. Mikamura's voice sounded annoyed.

"Um, we got, uh, free passes to try out the new, er um, arcade. They said we could stay as long as we want." Rain tried her hand in the lie. They didn't want her father to know about the mini stroke. Kyoji and Mr. Mikamura eyed them suspiciously.

"Is this true?" Kyoji asked Domon.

"Yes."

"Very well. Lets go. Mom and Dad are worried sick." he began to walk out the door.

"See you at school, Rain." 

"Bye." she said softly and made her way toward her room.

  
  


-----Saturday-----

  
  


The G Gang were all hanging out at the skate park. Everyone was skating at once. It was as if they were practicing for an imaginary skating tournament. Rain is about to do a 360 when she spotted Allenby walking toward her with a skateboard in her hand and her helmet and pads were already on her body.

She walked straight up to Rain and put on a meek smile. "Uh, Rain, can you teach me how to skateboard? I figured this would be a good way for us to get to know each other better and solve our differences. What do ya say?" she held out her hand for a handshake.

"All right. I will!" Rain smiled.

"Yay!" Allenby exclaimed and attempted to hug Rain. Rain stopped her before she could.

"Ah ah! No hugging. Unless their your boyfriend/girlfriend, then you can. But the hugging your friend thing is way to preppy. Please learn to control that, will you?" Rain laid it out.

"Okay, sure." Allenby agreed and clapped her hands. "Well, lets get started."

  
  


About five minutes later, Domon detected Rain and Allenby actually having fun together. We skated over to them and asked Rain if he could have a word with her. She agreed and told Allenby she'd be right back. Domon pulled Rain out of Allenby's earshot.

"What are you doing? I thought you hated her." he said under his breath.

"I know but, she seems very sweet now. She asked me to teach her to skateboard. I think she's calmed down a bit. Look, I gotta get back to her. She really wants to learn to skate." and with that, she kissed him on the cheek and rushed back to Allenby who was sitting on her skateboard and looking at beetle shuffling across the pavement. Allenby noticed Rain's shoes and looked up and gave her a smile.

"What did he say?" She asked Rain.

"Nothing really."

"Okay." she kept a smile on her face. 'Gullible fool.' she thought evilly. (A/n: ^_^ Foreshadowing!)

Later that night, Allenby was walking with Domon and Rain to where ever they went. They were walking on a sidewalk of a busy street. They had to be careful because between the right lanes and left lanes, there was a something like a small river that was headed toward an electrical power plant. It rains a lot where they live so this river is pretty deep and the current is rather fast.

The sun was setting and the sky was illuminated with orange, pink, and purple. Dark, ominous clouds were above them. Allenby looked up and seemed to be the only one to notice. "Hey, it looks like it's going to rain. I-I mean-We should hurry up. Those clouds could burst any second." Her observation caused Domon and Rain to look up and sigh in agreement. Allenby was on the end, closes to the river, Rain in the middle and Domon on the other end. Silence filled their mouths and they didn't say anything for about five minutes.

"Oooh I can't wait to get home! I'm so cold." Rain crossed her arms and put her hands on her upper arms.

"Well, I'll just have to warm you up when we get there!" Domon would have wrapped his arms around Rain but he was to busy warming himself up with his arms, like Rain was. Allenby frowned. The sun was now completely down. Aside from the street lights and the car lights, it was black out. Allenby stopped walking.

"Hey, Allenby? What's wrong?" Rain and Domon looked back at her and turned around. Allenby threw her head back and laughed. She stuffed her hands in her sweater pockets.

"What's so funny?" Domon deepened his voice.

"Yeah, what could possibly be so funny? Nothing happened!" Rain put in her two cents.

Allenby quit laughing and slowly put her head down with a smirk lurking on her lips. "You don't get it, do you?" she snickered. "Do you really think that I would want to befriend you, Rain Mikamura? I hate you. I have always hated you. And I'm not going to just stand by while you take Domon further and further away from me-" she was cut off.

"Feeling's mutual." Rain said.

"Right. Anyway; and there is only one way to get what I want. One way for Domon to have no choice but to have me as his own." Her right hand began to rise from her pocket. "Kill you, Mikamura."

Rain's eyes grew wide and Domon attempted to protect her. He dodged toward Allenby but somehow she knocked him down. Allenby's hand was all the way out of her pocket by now and the funny thing was, the hand was holding a gun and pointing it at Rain's head. "Oh god." Rain breathed.

"I don't believe it!" Domon gasped. He made another lunge at Allenby and fortunately she wasn't so quick to strike him down. He pushed her legs with his body and she lost her balance. She began to fall down into the river, however, she managed to take hold of Domon's arm on her way down. They all let out a scream, Rain's the loudest. She heard a splash and she immediately ran to the edge of the sidewalk and looked upon the river where she thought they might be. Domon was doing his best to stay afloat but something, or rather, someone was holding his leg and he couldn't stay up long enough to keep his breath. He kicked his legs and waved his arms in the freezing water.

Allenby was holding herself down on a metal step on the side of the river. 'If I can't have him, nobody can!' was her last thought. She fought to hold on to his leg longer.

Rain began desperate for Domon's life. 'I must be crazy!' she thought as she jumped off the ledge into the river. She looked around underwater and saw Allenby holding Domon down and his kicks were getting weaker and weaker. She swam over to Allenby and socked her in the face. Allenby released Domon's leg and Rain, afraid to lose him in the current wrapped her left arm around his waist and using her right arm swam to the metal steps. She climbed up them and carefully placed Domon on the sidewalk. She put her head to his chest and it wasn't moving.

"Damn it!" she began to sob. Suddenly she remembered that he had his cell phone. She reached in his pocket and found it.

'Thank God it's still there!' she said to her self as she dialed 911. The ambulance soon came and they revived him. He choked up water and took gasps of air. His eyes were wide when he saw Rain sitting next to him in the moving ambulance, soaking wet.

"She saved your life. If she were to call us any later than she did, you might not even be here with us." The metic said as he saw he was awake. Domon looked at her eyes. They were closed. She moved slightly and he realized she was sleeping. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to remember what he saw last.

"Rains face." he breathed.

"What was that?" the metic asked.

"Nothing." he closed his eyes. That last image of her ran through his head. She had punched Allenby in the face and grabbed him by the waist. Then he blacked out. 'She really did save my life. I didn't think this would ever happen. I'm supposed to be the one saving her! Oh well. At least we may not ever see Allen-bitch again.' He said as he too fell asleep.

  
  


YAY! It's finally over! This fantastic story is done. Who knows. I may do an epilogue but I may not. Who really knows. I don't! We'll all just have to wait and see. TOODLES!!!!! (c) copyright May 2003. (Not really)


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Welp, here it is! I didn't think there would ever be one but this is the epilogue! I guess my brain just needed to recuperate from writing so much! (I also have some Good Charlotte fanfics at so if you wanna read other stories by me, there you go. My Screen Name is SuicideDoll. Well, here's the epilogue. Enjoy.  
  
Skater Boi Epilogue  
  
Their First Day Back at School  
  
"Oh my god! Is it true? Is it true about what you two did? Is Allenby dead? Oh my god!" Random people around school kept asking Rain and Domon about their little. . .adventure. . .I guess you could say. Gossip travels fast around that school.  
"Yes, its true and well, we don't know if she's dead or not." Was all they would say. They figured it was none of their business anyways. They tried hard to have a normal school day with out kinds bombarding them with questions but that was out of the question. The questions kept coming for weeks.  
They were now at Domon's house. Rain was staying there for the weekend.  
"Geez, what's the big deal? Its old news now!" Rain was getting annoyed with them all.  
"I know! God, I hate this school sometimes. Everyone wants to know everything." Domon said as he wrapped his arms around Rain. A silence filled the air as they both were deep in thought.  
"You know. . .Domon. I've been wondering what happened to Allenby. What if she lived? What if she's in another school plotting more ways to well, take you away from me. What if she wants revenge?" Rain looked up at Domon. He just smiled at her.  
"What if she died and we have nothing more to worry about? And besides, IF, mind you, if she were alive and was plotting ways to take me away from you, her time would be wasted because there's nothing she or any other woman in the world could do to take me away from you. I'm yours and yours only. You have nothing to fear. I promise." He kissed her forehead as if to seal the promise. A huge smile spread across Rain's lips.  
"Thank you Domon, you've cheered me right up! Wanna go do something?"  
"Sure, why not! Lets go!" Domon said as he stood up. "But what?"  
Rain just smiled and grabbed his hand. Instead of walking to the front door, she walked to Domon's room.  
A/N: We'll leave them to their business, if you know what I mean. wink wink  
The next morning, as if on purpose, they awoke at the same time lying in each others arms. "Good morning Rain."  
"Good morning. How did you sleep?"  
"Like a baby. Your self?"  
"Like a baby." Rain smiled. "Do you wanna go to the mall or something today?"  
"Uh, yea sure but right now, I just want to go back to sleep. I had a busy night last night and I'm still tired." Domon sighed.  
Rain giggled a little bit. "Yea me too."  
  
Okay, there it is! The long awaited epilogue. Hope its rose worthy! And if you flame, please, flame nicely! twoodles! 


End file.
